buses_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Triangle
Blue Triangle is a bus company operating services in East London. It is a subsidiary of the Go-Ahead Group and operates most services under contract to Transport for London. River Road (RR) River Road operates London bus routes 147, 167, 193, 300, 362, 364, 376, 462, EL2, W19, 24-hour route EL1, schools routes 608, 646, 648, 649, 650, 651, 652, 656, 667, 674, 679, 686 and 687. History On 7 May 2016, Blue Triangle commenced operating route 147. On 2 July 2016, routes 167, 193, 300, 362, 364, 376, 462, 608, 646, 648, 649, 650, 651, 652, 656, 667, 674, 679, 686, 687, EL1, EL2, W19 was transferred to this garage from Rainham (BE). Blue Triangle will takeover the operation of route 346 from 1 October 2016. CT Plus will takeover the operation of route W19 from 26 November 2016. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 8.9m (SEN) for route 193 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 9.6m (SE) for route W19 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.2m (SE) for route 300 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.8m (SE) for routes 362, 364 and 376 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.4m / MCV Evolution (ED) for route 167 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 10.1m & 10.2m (E) for routes 147 and 687 * Dennis Dart SLF 8.8m / Marshall Capital (DMN) for route 193 * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Marshall Capital (DMN) for routes 646 and 648 * Dennis Dart SLF 9.4m / MCV Evolution (ED) for route W19 * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m & 10.8m / Plaxton Pointer 2 (DP/LDP) as logistical spares * Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro 12.0m (MEC) to be introduced to routes 646 and 648 from September 2016 * Scania N230UD 10.8m / Optare Olympus for routes 608, 649, 650, 651, 652, 656, 667, 674, 679 and 686 * VDL SB180 10.3m / MCV Evolution (MDL) as a logistical spare * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (WVL) for routes EL1 and EL2 * Wright StreetLite 8.8m (WS) for route 462 Former Garages Rainham (BE) History On 3 November 2007, route 474 was transferred from this garage to Docklands Buses' Silvertown (SI) garage. In September 2008, route 248 passed to Stagecoach London. On 4 July 2009, route 375 passed to Arriva Kent Thameside On 6 March 2010, route 300 was transferred to this garage from Docklands Buses' Silvertown (SI) garage. In September 2010, route 66 passed to Arriva Kent Thameside. On 26 March 2011, route 368 was passed to First London but was re-acquired on 22 June 2013. On 17 September 2011, Blue Triangle commenced operating route 376. On 24 March 2012, Blue Triangle commenced operating routes 20 and 462. On 19 November 2012, route 575 was transferred from this garage to London General's Northumberland Park (NP) garage . On 22 June 2013, 20 was transferred from this garage to London General's Northumberland Park (NP) garage. On 22 June 2013, routes 193, 368 and 498 plus school routes 608, 646, 648, 652, 656, 667, 679 and 686 were purchased from First London On 23 May 2015, route 541 was transferred to this garage from Docklands Buses' Silvertown (SI) garage. On 27 June 2015, route 498 passed to Stagecoach London. On 17 October 2015, route 347 passed to Arriva Kent Thameside. On 30 April 2016, route 368 passed to Arriva London and Blue Triangle commenced operating route 687. On 2 July 2016, routes 167, 193, 300, 362, 364, 376, 462, 608, 646, 648, 649, 650, 651, 652, 656, 667, 674, 679, 686, 687, EL1, EL2, W19 was transferred from this garage to River Road (RR) garage. External links *Blue Triangle website